Deep Wounds Heal But Slowly
by ShintoSakura
Summary: Kenshin aquires a gunshot wound, must be tended to... ahhh unrequited love... kk, sm, touches of possible mk, sk.
1. Wounded Rurouni

**Hullo! and welcome to _Deep Wounds Heal But Slowly_ by me, Shinto Sakura. I really hope you don't think I own any of the Kenshin-gumi, because if you do, you seriously have some delusion issues.**

**Prologue**

****

"Sir Ken… Can you hear me? Don't move if you can help it…"

            Kenshin Himura's eyes peeled open to reveal a bright room and the slightly blurred face of Miss Megumi Takani.

            "What's hap-" His eyes came into better focus, as did a sharp pain in his side, as she silenced him with two soft fingers.

            "Please Sir Ken, I'm going to have to ask you not to speak right now, your body has just gone through a lot of trauma."

            "You got hurt pretty bad Kenshin," The emotionless voice of Sanosuke Sagara came from a dark corner, "But Megumi's just removed the bullet that brought you down…"

            "Bullet…" Kenshin tried to move and see him better.

            "Shh… look what you've done! You should be ashamed, getting him all excited in his state!" The woman doctor glared at Sanosuke's seeming lack of sensitivity before turning to smile at Kenshin, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, as long as you give yourself adequate time to heal…"

            Suddenly, the main door slammed open and a strong spring breeze blew in a few cherry blossoms from the many trees surrounding the dojo. Kaoru Kamiya could be heard steadying her breath as she hastily kicked aside her sandals and ran to the makeshift operating bed on the floor.

            "Kenshin… oh Kenshin! Are you in much pain? Miss Megumi, will he be alright?" the girl took a quick visual inventory of his wounds as her initial panic began to subdue. "Oh… I came as fast as possible, as soon as Yahiko told me!"

            "Calm down ugly… you're gonna make him worse!" Yahiko Myoujin ambled in after his teacher.

            "Miss Kaoru…"

            "Go on now, all of you!" Megumi snapped, "You're disturbing Sir Ken! He desperately needs sleep if there is to be hope for a full recovery!"

            Kenshin shut his eyes again, all the yelling was making his sore head pound worse. ***I wish… I wish they would all calm down and let me think… I… I'm not even sure why I'm here…*** The chatter soon began to bleed back into his thoughts.

"Really now, I think if we have to leave, you should too Miss Megumi!" Kaoru snapped back.

"Fine!" Megumi pursed her lips.

Yahiko and Sanosuke shuffled out obediently, but Kaoru waited by the door until the doctor had gathered her things. Megumi reluctantly allowed her to be the last to leave Kenshin's side.

Kaoru could not help but feel a bit proud of herself as she scurried down the dark hallway. For once, she had not allowed Megumi to push her around. Why that woman felt the need to be so cold and sarcastic around her, she had given up guessing.

            At the moment though, there were bigger questions to be answered. Fortunately, she had a pretty good idea where she could find those answers.


	2. Shot in the Dark

""- speech 

**- thought

_italic_- flashback

Chapter 2 

            "Sanosuke! Wait a moment please?"

            The rooster headed man turned and leaned on the nearest wall, "What's on your mind Missy?"

            Kaoru began to bubble with rage, "Even _I_ know you're not that thickheaded! What do you think I want to know about?"

            "I hate it when women play guessing games," Sanosuke chuckled and dodged a slap, "Alright, alright! Bit curious about what the hell happened tonight? Well… I'd expect no less from you."

            He loved wearing on her tolerance. There was something infinitely amusing in the way her eyes would widen before she released her exasperation; something striking in the way her cute little lips would purse together just prior to a tirade. Though it was always painfully obvious that she did no appreciate his teasing, there was nothing he could do to help himself; he'd never met anyone like Kaoru before.

            "Sanosuke, I do not have limitless patience…"

            There it was, he could tell she was already sick of talking to him.

***I always manage to screw things up*** he thought to himself, "Alright, alright… I'll be serious… maybe we should go somewhere more out-of-the-way…"

_            ***_

_            Gunshot._

_            "Kenshin!"_

_            Fear._

_            "What's happening Sanosuke?"_

_            Panic._

_"Yahiko, go tell Megumi to come here immediately! And find Kaoru! Hurry! Kenshin's life may depend on it! GO…"_

_Confusion._

_"Kenshin, Kenshin, what was that? Kenshin buddy, stay awake…"_

_"A thief…"_

_"Kenshin, don't let your eyes close… stay awake…"_

_ ***_

"I got a glimpse of the guy just as he jumped off the wall… skinny little rat…" Sanosuke and Kaoru were now sitting on mats in the gloom of Sanosuke's unlit quarters.

"But why the Kamiya dojo, why Kenshin?" Kaoru did her best to contain sobs as she tried to sort out the bombardment of confused emotions surging through her.

"Guy wasn't planning on a swordsman practicing in the yard was he? Not that late. Must not have heard you were dirt poor either…" he chuckled a bit, in spite of himself. He could tell it just upset her further.

"Sanosuke, how can you manage to be so crass at a time like this?"

He smiled as cockily as he could manage and leaned back against the wall, he hurt too much to let her know. She was always complaining about his light manner as if it were a conscious choice.

"Sorry Missy, not my way to be stuffy…"

Kaoru frowned slightly during the following moments of silence. Sanosuke took notice right away and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What's on your mind?" he stuttered. Jokes really were much easier to use in times like these, but he didn't plan on pushing Kaoru any further away.

"It doesn't make sense…"

"What doesn't?"

She looked up, her ice blue eyes locked with his brown ones. "Where would a simple thief get a pistol, and why would he need one?"

"Haven't spent much time on the streets lately, have you?" Sanosuke mentally kicked himself for snickering again, "I'm sorry Missy, I don't mean to make light of the situation… but you must _see_ it…"

"See what?" she asked, almost indignantly.

"Japan is changing fast, and not for the better I'm afraid…"

He caught himself a moment to late. Kaoru covered her face as a tear finally managed to squeeze through.

"I just never thought… not here… not at the dojo…" she paused as a few more drops found their way across her face, "I'm sorry, I must seem quite silly…"

It seemed like the right kind of time to put his arm around her. He couldn't explain why he thought so, but somehow it made sense that a smart guy in his position would do that. But he wouldn't. Somehow he couldn't imagine himself with the courage to do something so bold. What if she became completely offended? That would be the end of anything right there. As seemingly inconsequential as that thought had been, he could tell that his neutrality of action meant the end of their conversation.

"I should probably go now…" Kaoru wiped her eyes again and stood up, "Thank you."

He had been right, as disappointing as it was.

"Good night then," he smiled and patted her arm as she left, "I'm always around if you want to talk ya know."

She hadn't heard him; she was already down the hall. Sanosuke sighed regretfully as he slid shut the shoji and turned to his futon.


	3. Morning

Yeah I'm a bad, bad updater… not like I didn't warn you… Note- if you're just coming straight to this chapter, you should probably read the end of Chapter 1, I added a bit earlier… 

Same as always-

""= speech

**= thought

_italic_=flashback

3 SS

Chapter 2 

            ***Hopefully he'll be awake…*** Kaoru thought to herself as she padded softly through the dojo to Kenshin's sickbed. Now that she knew more about what had happened, she was determined to help his recovery in any way possible. She had risen a few extra hours early in order to prepare breakfast for him before he even had to think about it. Anything to make _sure_ he knew she cared.

            Slowly as possible, she slid open the shoji just far enough to peek inside. He was still fast asleep. A few rays of morning sun highlighted the steady rise and fall of his chest, giving him an almost child-like aura of innocent vulnerability. She couldn't help but smile a little; in this moment, he looked absolutely perfect. If only she was his mother, she could cradle him in her arms without fear of looking like a silly little girl.

            It took a while for her to realize how absolutely ridiculous she must look, lurking in the doorway watching Kenshin sleep. As much as she wanted to avoid breaking the flawless peace of his slumber, Kaoru decided it would be worse to let her charge wake up wanting. So, she cautiously slipped in and set the tray by the side of his pallet.

            Kaoru allowed herself one tender stroke of his hair before she stood up and lightly tiptoed to the exit.

            "Miss Kaoru? Is that you?"

            She froze. Her mind instantly returned to her departing action. ***Could he have noticed? Oh Gods, please let him have been asleep still…***

            "Kenshin! I hope I didn't wake you…"

            "I noticed a slight change of ki, but you shouldn't worry about it. I've had enough rest, that I have."

            ***He's so sharp… even when he sleeps nothing escapes his senses. And yet… oh I hope he doesn't know…***

            "It was very nice of you to make me breakfast Miss Kaoru, but I'm afraid I can't turn on my side to…"

            "Oh! Don't move then, let me help you…"

            He groaned softly as she propped him up with some extra pillows, "I hope you're not in too much pain this morning…"

            "Not anymore," he placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. "I hope you know how grateful I am, for everything you do. I don't deserve your kindness, that I most certainly do not…"

            They continued to smile at each other, her hand in his, until another face appeared in the doorway.

            "Sir Ken! You should not be awake already…" Megumi glowered at the two of them as she entered the room. "Kaoru, how could you let him…"

            "I…" The girl regretfully stood up.

            "It's not her fault, Miss Megumi, I'm used to being up with the sun, that I am. Waking this late feels almost lazy…"

            Kaoru lowered her eyes. The truth was, it _hadn't_ been very thoughtful of her to disturb him in his state.

            "Even so…" the doctor removed some ointments and fresh bandages, "You need to allow yourself to heal Sir Ken, a doctor can only do as much as her patient."

            It was time for her to leave. Kaoru knew that there was no way that woman would let her stay while she changed Kenshin's dressings. Besides, what would she do? Watch? Certainly not.

            The kitchen would be a fine place to go; she could put out breakfast for Yahiko and Sanosuke.

            ***Sanosuke… what was it he said last night…***

            _I'm always around if you want to talk…_

            It had been a sweet gesture, uncharacteristically sweet. Not to say that he wasn't a perfectly nice person when he felt like it… but that had been different somehow.

            In the end though, Kaoru refused to bother herself about it; she had had far to pleasant a morning.


	4. Doctor's Wishes

OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS I AM SOOO(x3 million) SORRY!! I took way too long to update... I promise I will never be that bad EVER AGAIN!! ( Please don't give up on me!!  
  
~SS  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sun was her only companion as Megumi walked the quaint dirt path out of town to the dojo's back gate. For some reason, she preferred to enter here on her visits; there was something almost comforting in this peculiar habit. It was clear though, that Kaoru preferred she use the front door like everyone else.  
  
*Kaoru will understand if I do it one more time... and if she doesn't, it's just more proof of what a silly thing she is*  
  
Although the prospect of showing herself superior to Kaoru in Kenshin's presence was enough to warrant a visit, this morning's trip was more than a social call. Her duties as a doctor and responsibilities as a friend had once again bled together bitter-sweetly. She hated to see Kenshin in pain, but his injuries gave her opportunity she hardly dared dream of.  
  
*I can be close... I can feel his skin and come away with gratitude, instead of rejection...*  
  
Shameful as it was for her to admit to herself, she enjoyed the power that came with her skill.  
  
*But... it can only last so long...*  
  
She hadn't been born yesterday, though sometimes it felt like it. Kaoru, that scabby tomboy, held his gaze... his favor... his heart. Why did she keep throwing herself to disappointment?  
  
One hand paused on the doorway; Megumi smiled weakly at the irony of her situation.  
  
*Water, water everywhere... and not a drop to drink...*  
  
***  
  
Megumi went straight to work. Not that she had had much choice; Kaoru had been right there upon her entry.  
  
*None too happy to leave I'm sure. He had his hand so tenderly over hers. I watched... I watched his eyes... Never has anyone looked at me like that. Except... my father...*  
  
Kenshin's eyes remained vaguely fixed outside the window as she carefully unwound the bandages that held taut about his torso. Barely even a grunt escaped as she finally removed the gauze shielding the wound; for all she could tell, he had slipped into unconsciousness. Not one to be ignored, Megumi decided to break the silence.  
  
"You know Sir Ken, you're very lucky..." a broad, seductive smile crossed her lips. "That bullet was dangerously close to shattering your lower rib. Not even a doctor as skilled and wise as Dr. Gensai could have saved you if a shard had found its way into your liver."  
  
Kenshin smirked distantly before resuming his blank attitude. It was obvious there would be no more talking, her smile faded into a frown of concentration. The bullet's entry point showed no signs of further aggravation or infection; only a slight amount of bruising had appeared around it.  
  
*Even better than I'd hoped, his faculties for healing are absolutely astounding...*  
  
The process of swabbing and dressing was quick. As there was nothing to be gained by hanging around, Megumi bitterly packed her things and made to leave.  
  
"Megumi-san..." Kenshin stared up at the ceiling as he addressed the doctor.  
  
*So NOW he's ready to speak...* Megumi left her bag to kneel sweetly by his pallet, "Doushita? Are the dressings too tight?"  
  
"Not at all..." Kenshin did not seem to notice she had moved, "I just wanted to know... when do you expect me to be healed?"  
  
A wave of annoyance spread through Megumi like dye dripped into milk. All of her toil and what did he have to say in return?  
  
*He wants to know when he'll be able to go fight for Okubo...*  
  
"It's not for me to say Ken-san..."  
  
He did not respond. Megumi reclaimed her satchel and wrenched open the shoji.  
  
*Nothing... Not even a thank you... And just what would he do without me?*  
  
She needed to get out... go somewhere far away. Tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, making it impossible to see. Fortunately, she had been down the halls often enough to know the exit in her sleep.  
  
* I stayed alive when I should have killed myself... I stayed alive just for him... he asked me not to do it...I... ahhh*  
  
Something hard had blocked her path; something with strong hands that had placed themselves on her shoulders.  
  
"Where ya goin so fast doc?" Sanosuke shook her shoulders playfully, "How's Kenshin..."  
  
"Oh!" Megumi quickly blinked away the rising tears, "He's doing quite well, I would expect a full recovery..."  
  
Before he could say anything else she bustled out of his grip and ran the remaining way to the open door. 


	5. Back to Reality

Alright, alright I was really really really x 1000000000000 bad about updating this chapter... and I don't have a very good excuse. So... feel free to beat me, because I don't even like this chapter very well...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sir, what do you think you're..."  
  
Gunshot.  
  
Collapse.  
  
Pain.  
  
Kenshin woke with a start. All night he had been re-living that one moment in the courtyard. He'd brought pain into Kaoru's house again, though hardly by his own intent.  
  
Maybe... he thought as he stared out into the brightening world, Maybe I am, in fact, meant to leave them now... find Shishio... end this weary torment...  
  
Footsteps in the hallway.  
  
Miss Kaoru will not be pleased to find me awake at this early hour...  
  
He shut his eyes and slowed his breathing to a slow, even exchange. It probably wasn't his best disguise work, but it would be enough.  
  
He listened as the shoji slid open and someone padded close to his futon, setting down a tray. Silence for quite a while, but the visitor was surely there still; Kenshin had felt no change in ki.  
  
Then the strangest thing happened, a hand began to stroke his hair!  
  
"Miss Kaoru... is that you?"  
  
His eyes opened to reveal exactly the person he had expected, Miss Kaoru Kamiya. She had placed a tray by his bedside and was making to leave.  
  
"Kenshin! I hope I didn't wake you..." A blush rose in her cheeks, making her look exceptionally beautiful against the sun-bathed interior.  
  
They made small talk while the morning aged and flooded the room in the fresh spring scent of birch and honeysuckle.  
  
To have grown up like this... Miss Kaoru is so lucky. This peace... it reflects so well her patient nature  
  
Just then he felt another pang of guilt. He, who for ten years made a life of violence and death, in no way deserved the kindness she had bestowed upon him for almost a year now. Far worse, she would give him even more. All he had to do was ask. But he wouldn't... he couldn't. There would be no forgiveness for him in all of heaven if he took another wife.  
  
"I hope you know how grateful I am, for everything you do. I don't deserve your kindness, that I most certainly do not..."  
  
They were only given a few more moments together before Megumi came to tend to his wound and Kaoru was hustled out. He paid little attention to the pain; he'd experienced worse. Besides, the pain in his side was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.  
  
Twelve days... I have twelve days to make a decision...  
  
To leave the happiness he had found at the Kamiya dojo, unthinkable. But then, he had made Shishio into the evil being he had become.  
  
And for that, no man should deserve happiness.  
  
"You know Sir Ken, you're very lucky..."  
  
Lucky indeed he smirked as the doctor's comment fell upon his ears.  
  
The thought struck him as her skilled hands worked the dead flesh from his torso.  
  
Fault so great it devours your very life... Of anyone... Miss Megumi would understand  
  
He turned his gaze from the window to stare at her somber face as she proceeded to daub various ointments upon his skin. She had feelings for him as well, he knew this of course. So shameful for a man to posses the love of a woman so brave and fair that cannot be returned. AN- I sorta kinda adapted that from ROTK :D  
  
It was done. She made ready to leave until the next morning. Kenshin closed his eyes a moment to take in the last bits of morning before the rays passed over the awning.  
  
A soft smell drifted in to his docile senses; the breakfast he had nearly forgotten lay upon his knees. As he partook of the first mouthful though, he recognized that something was not right in the dojo. A familiar sensation passed through his bones as he realized what it must be.  
  
"An old enemy approaches the gates..."  
  
Well, there you go! Before you submit your lovely review, dear reader, I would like to ask an important directional question. There is potential for lemon in the future depending on where I decide to take this fanfiction. I've never written it before... but erm I'm pretty sure I could do it if y'all are interested. I would prob be Sano/Megumi but I could be persuaded otherwise quite easily. Holla back now 


	6. Friend or Foe?

Elllo, Ello, Ello! Here we are again! From the reviews I received, it looks like there isn't a whole lot of citrus interest. It's all good. For those of you who haven't voiced your opinion please do; I don't have to make the decision for a few more chapters.  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
Sanosuke hadn't slept much the previous night; it was amazing to him that he'd managed to be awake before noon. He was worrying about Kaoru. A lot of rough stuff had happened in his life, so seeing Kenshin messed up didn't faze him too much. But Kaoru... she was still so young. Her face had been so warped by distrait when she saw him lying there in the front room.  
  
She's probably been awake for a while now, I ought to check out how she's doin'... I wish I could beat down the little punk who took a shot at Kenshin... 'bout all I'm good for really  
  
He lugged himself off his futon, not bothering to fold it before he lumbered off toward the kitchen. The customary crashings and bangings could be heard before he even turned into the appropriate hallway, signifying that breakfast would probably be a while in coming. Blowing a stray lock out of his face in displeasure, Sanosuke swung about face and plodded toward the back garden for a little fresh air.  
  
I hate slow mornings... makes me feel like I'm being wound up for something...  
  
Without warning, a soft figure barreled down the hall and straight into his chest. It struggled a bit, but Sanosuke grabbed it firmly by the shoulders and pushed his arms far enough away to get a good look at his assailant.  
  
Megumi? "Where ya goin so fast doc?" she was obviously upset by something, "How's Kenshin..."  
  
She muttered something about positive hopes and burst out of his grip before he could say anything else. He watched her hardly break stride to open the small gate and rush down the dirt path into town, her thick, dark hair streaming behind her like a banner. There was a subtle loveliness to her flight that, though it could hardly be considered grace, suited her quite perfectly.  
  
What the hell am I doing... she hates me more than the plague...  
  
Breakfast was a tense and rather tedious affair; Kaoru didn't say a single word to either him or Yahiko. Sanosuke couldn't help but wonder if something he had said the night before had offended her in some way. Rather than saunter away with dishes on the table like usual, Sanosuke sat at the table long after he had finished He stared, entranced, at the loveliness of Kaoru's lithe hands as she removed the crockery and brought it into the kitchen proper. Soon he found himself helping, which was more than enough to shake Kaoru of her dazed mood.  
  
They were nearly enjoying themselves when Sanosuke felt an oddly recognizable chill travel up his spine.  
  
Shit...  
  
Not wanting to alarm Kaoru, he quietly excused himself from the kitchen dashed up onto the wall surrounding the dojo. He crept low, taking advantage of any tree cover available, until he saw what had been making him feel so uneasy.  
  
Why the hell is he just standing there?  
  
A tall Japanese man dressed in a western police uniform stood before the large front gate, katana and jitte at his side. He raised the brass knocker and gave a few raps before politely stepping back and waiting for a reply. Kaoru emerged into the courtyard, visibly puzzled when Sanosuke jumped down by her side.  
  
"Be ready..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaoru smirked as she undid the latch, "It's just the door..."  
  
"Sagara-san, Kamiya-san..." Hajime Saitoh bowed, slightly sarcastically.  
  
"What do want... officer..." Kaoru crossed her arms and glared out at the man, "We don't want any trouble."  
  
"But it seems trouble wants you," he chuckled back.  
  
Sanosuke's fists began to form balls as the officer continued to laugh at his own joke, "Answer the lady..."  
  
"I assure you my visit here is purely business, business concerning Goro Fujita and the department that pays him..." Saitoh laughed again, "There was an attempted robbery here last night and one count of assault with a deadly weapon, ne? Haha, allow me to guess the victim."  
  
"You're hardly as funny as you think Saitoh..." Sanosuke glowered back, taking notice of how much the previous comment had affected Kaoru. "Cut to the chase."  
  
"I will need you to show me the place where the incident occurred. Tell me everything you remember." 


	7. Guess who's coming to chijo

Woot! Timeliness! 8:58 PST

Chapter Six

"Allow me to guess the victim..." 

Kaoru felt completely lost, standing there at the dojo gate. She was only vaguely aware that there was a conversation going on around her. It seemed impossible that he would be here now. The last time Saitoh had darkened their doorstep, very bad things began to happen.

"_Hardly... as you think..."_

"..._you remember..."_

**Ah!** A hand had come to rest firmly on her left shoulder, bringing Kaoru back to the current situation. Sanosuke had been standing a protective half step in front of her while dealing with Saitoh, but it seemed he had now moved back.

"It's your call Missy..."

Kaoru lowered her eyes and turned around, "Show him, Sanosuke... and escort Fujita-san to the kitchen when you have finished."

Sanosuke glowered and tramped off, leaving Saitoh to ungainly follow in his wake. Kaoru went straight to work preparing the chijo-gathering tea ware, making sweet snacks, and fetching water- but she felt herself going through the motions rather like a dead man walking. Was Saitoh _truly_ managing his façade as a police officer? Or was he attempting to intimidate Kenshin into submission to Okubo's wishes. In all possibility he had arranged for Kenshin to be hurt and was now returning to exact his revenge.

If she knew one thing though, it was that Kenshin had earned the quiet life he led at her dojo. Anything he required, she would see to in an instant. Saitoh would not interfere.

After nearly an hour, the two returned, and Kaoru went about silently placing cups and starting the tea. In accordance with custom, no one said a word until after the first sup of tea. They then commenced to awkward and tense small talk until Saitoh put his cup down firmly on the table.

He looked meaningfully at the other two before beginning, "Kamiya-san... I know you have your misgivings about me, as well you should, but at this time it is best that you put aside all personal feelings and be pragmatic."

**It's as if he can read my mind**

"It is my opinion that what happened here last night was not a common offence, no isolated incident. Rather I think that the Battosai was a target of a crime ring, established by a radical group of ex-samurai out for Okubo's head. Led, of course, by our favourite friend..."

Sanosuke stood rapidly and leaned over the table to look straight into the face of the speaker, "What kind of person do you think you are... I may not be an expert on manners, but I know better than to raise such a sensitive subject in front of a lady! Why didn't you just tell me outside..."

"Have you ever held a real occupation Sagara-san? Do you know what it means to follow protocol? I have to inform her because she is the legal owner of this..."

"I do happen to know what protocol means in this society, I've sure as hell been screwed over by it enough times..."

Kaoru began to tune out again; the chaos surrounding her was again becoming too much. No one else seemed to understand what was really important in this affair. Neither man standing in front of her could put aside their dogmatic self-principals long enough to problem solve.

With a few frustrated tears in her eyes, Kaoru ran out of the kitchen and down the narrow hall leading to Kenshin's sickroom.

"Kaoru-dono... is something the matter?" Kenshin was trying quite comically trying to see where she was from his reclined position.

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter... are you comfortable?" kaoru began to blush furiously, realizing that she didn't actually have a reason for coming to this room in particular.

"Yes I'm fine, a little restless, but certainly comfortable."

"That's wonderful," Kaoru began to back toward the entrance, "If there's nothing I can get you, I suppose I shall..."

"I don't mean to impose on your day's plans Kaoru-dono... but I wouldn't mind some company if you could spare the time..."

Kaoru blushed stronger, "Of course, If I were alone in a room all day I'd get bored pretty fast... you must feel awful..."

"Not when you're here Kaoru-dono..."


End file.
